This invention relates to construction of light metal buildings and particularly to a frame construction particularly suitable for buildings for farm and rural use. In the past this market has not been supplied with an economical, readily available structure. This has largely been due to inability of centralized manufacturing operations to supply the inherently diffuse rural market. Use of multiple plant locations has not been an effective solution because any single plant does not have a large enough market share to support the facilities required.
Consequently, the tendency has been to build large rigid structures at central locations and ship them to the immediately surrounding area. Areas remote from manufacturing centers are likely to be unable to obtain these metal buildings. Prior structures have tended to be unduly expensive due to high shipping costs, high construction costs based partly upon the heavy equipment necessary to erect the structures, and the costs of the substantial foundations needed to support the buildings. Moreover, prior structures have usually been designed for maximum load requirements, thus precluding the cost savings that might be attained where less sturdy structures will suffice.